Aelita Schaeffer
This article is about the character. You may be looking for the episode. .]] : Aelita in the real world with her second outfit.]] Aelita, real name Aelita Schaeffer, (Thought to be Aelita Hopper before it was revealed Franz changed his last name) Aelita Stones at Kadic, is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the technical ruler of Lyoko in as much as one exists, one of the leaders of Team Lyoko (though we have not seen her take command in Jeremie's absence), and for the most part the target of XANA's schemes. Aelita is also one of the characters with an unnatural hair color, the other being one of her protectors, Odd. XANA is also her sworn enemy and is after her. And she has feelings for Jeremie and maybe odd, because she kisses him in episode 73, Replika, of Season 4. Description Aelita's hair is pink in Lyoko and in the real world as well. Aelita wears different outfits at different times on Earth. Her daytime/outside outfit in the first season is a maroon skirt, yellow shirt and pink jacket shown in the "Aelita's arrival on Earth" picture. In The Key, this is shown to be the outfit she was wearing before she was virtualized in the sequence of returning of Aelita's memory. In the second season, she wears a dark pink jumper dress over a light pink hooded long sleeved shirt with two fuzzy pull strings and pink knee boots. Her night clothes consist of white socks (sometimes barefoot) and an over sized pink t-shirt with a red letter A on the front.On Lyoko, Aelita wears a pink mini skirt and a matching top that go over pants and a long shirt that are both off-white, with maroon gaiters that wrap around them, and matching shoes. Her ears are pointed, like an elf's. In her left ear is a small dangle earring. Her Lyoko ID card shows a picture of her face and body. She also has green, maroon-edged sleeves cut off from her shirt (in fact, they only cover the lower arms). Aelita always blushes when she talks about something secretive with Jeremy and her. She is Jeremy's love interest. She loves music and is a great D.J because her father used to play piano for her, which explains how she knows to play the piano. Her Past Life Aelita was born to Franz Hopper and Antea (whose maiden name was Hopper, which Franz changed his to after his wife died). When the Men In Black began pursuing Franz, he and his daughter went to Lyoko, which, according to Hopper, was a world without danger. XANA, a computer entity created by Hopper to destroy Project Carthage, used the opportunity to imprison its creator and ordered the Scyphozoa to steal Aelita's memories. When Jeremie Belpois stumbled onto the Supercomputer and turned it on, both Aelita and Jeremie were led to believe she was an artificial intelligence because of the fact that she had no memory at all of who she was or where she was, not even her own name. At first, Jermie called her "Artificial Intelligence", but she wanted to be called something else, so Jeremie called her "Maya". Surprisingly, we can read on this forum (http://www.catsuka.com/interf/forum/viewtopic.php?t=778&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=310) that in fact, she was originally planned to really be an AI and not a regular girl. Aelita's relationship with Jeremie At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita talked to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life and what life was like on Earth. Aelita, having not remembered any of her past memories, was intrigued by simple things like "resting", and Jeremie often had to use metaphors a computer would understand better, i.e. "Resting is like recharging your batteries." Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her, such as in the "resting" conversation when he said "I thought resting was boring when I was little. But now that I met you I actually enjoy it." Aelita usually replied with a soft giggle or something else indicating joy. By the middle of the first season it was clear to everyone (maybe except Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi) that Aelita and Jeremie had fallen in love with each other, despite the fact one was assumed to be virtual and the other a world away. Even Jim was blushing.But that changes in Season 2 because Aelita will be materialized and they will kiss in this season. However in Season 4 Aelita and Odd kiss (possibly,and more realistic due to Aelita's fellings for Jeremy, this is just a fake kiss, as in facing each other in a manner that Nicholas and Herb would really beileve they're kissing, and Jeremy just is unaware of this) to make Nicholas and Herb leave the Factory which keeps Jeremie worried. The Princess's temporary death In the final episode of the second season, The Key, the Scyphozoa manages to steal her half of the Keys (causing her to temporarily die), allowing XANA to escape his prison on Lyoko. Her father manages to return every memory she had lost, including a copy of her half of the Keys, which may allow her control over Lyoko after XANA's escaped from the supercomputer Lyoko Form *'ID Card': Aelita's card shows the Eye of XANA, but it is pink (like her hair) instead of red. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': *Energy field- Aelita can send deep pink electric spheres. They are slower than Odd's arrows, but they don't need to hit XANA's eye on a monster to be effective. These spheres can also act as a narrow shield when she places them together. *'Lyoko Powers': **Creativity - this power allows Aelita to modify the terrain or create invulnerable clones of herself. **Second Sight - Aelita, due to her connection to Lyoko, can see things that XANA has made invisible. *'Vehicle': **Wings, while not an actual vehicle, are what Aelita uses as a vehicle. She also learned somewhat how to ride the three vehicles during seasons two through three. She is also the pilot of the Skidbladnir. Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter whilst traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. Although this isn't really trivia, it seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremie. *In the first season, Aelita sometimes engaged in meditation. She doesn't meditate in the second season. However in Kadic Bombshell she meditates again to see for activated towers when, Odd brings Brynga to the factory and she messes the controls, stranding Aelita on Lyoko. *Like XANA, Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the Boiler Room to destruct, allowing Jeremie to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike XANA, Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. The doll was the source of her dreams in the present. *In The Girl of the Dreams, Jeremie accidentally mistook Taelia for Aelita, thinking that he had finally materialized her to Earth. Despite their matching voices and physical appearances, Taelia was the antithesis of Aelita. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and may know how to play the piano, thanks to her father, who gave her lessons when she was a child. *Aelita's health is restored every time she enters a Tower. This was important in the first season but is not so in the second, when she lives on Earth. *Sissi often calls Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", in association with Odd calling Jeremie "Einstein". This has created the theory that Sissi may become Odd's girlfriend in later seasons. *Aelita's nickname is Princess. On "Deja Vu" Odd called her Cinderella. *In the episode "Code: Earth", Odd claims Aelita is from Holland, yet Yumi says that Aelita is Japanese. These are all mind tricks made to allow her to stay on Earth. *In the episode "New Order", Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another mind trick, but Jim is so stupid that he actually believes it this time, not remembering ever being kind to her at all. *Her name is also spelled "Aélita" on some French scripts. The spelling "Aëlita" is a pure French fanon. *Aelita is the 1st person other then Yumi to use her tessen fans in Attack of the zombies *Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *Aelita doesn't have her own Vehicle.she ushully rides with Odd on his overbourd.She sometimes rides with yumi, but she has gotten used to riding with Odd. Category:Characters